


Mère amoureuse

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Post-Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Violette Potter avait imaginé sa vie très différemment pour l'après guerre, néanmoins la vie n'était jamais comme on l'imaginait à la base. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouvait en Amérique, enceinte, avec son filleul de quelques mois, et oh elle apprenait que les Dieux Grecs existaient, et ils aimaient passer à l'improviste. Une chose était certaine calme et Lettie Potter n'allait pas ensemble.





	1. Chapter 1

Violette Lily Potter avait imaginé beaucoup de situations pour après la guerre, il y avait eu bien sûr les plus pessimistes où elle mourrait sans réussir à battre Voldemort, ou celle où elle réussissait mais mourrait en le faisant, il y avait eu aussi dans ses pires cauchemars l'idée qu'elle serait la seule survivante. Oui elle avait eu le temps pour imaginer des situations plus horribles les unes que les autres, néanmoins ce qui se passa au final fut plus douloureux. 

La trahison de Ron n'avait malheureusement pas vraiment été une surprise, ça n'était certainement pas la première fois, néanmoins celles silencieuses d'Hermione et Mr Weasley, et plus bruyantes de Mme Weasley et Ginny, ça avait fait mal. Elle aussi souffrait de la perte de Fred, elle l'avait aimé, ils étaient ensemble depuis le tournoi des Trois Sorciers lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer parce qu'elle devait aller contre un dragon. Ils avaient été discrets, ne voulant pas le mettre en danger, seuls George, Lee, Neville, Hermione et Luna avaient su. George ne lui en voulait pas, et c'était son plus grand soutien d'ailleurs, surtout qu'elle avait eu confirmation après la bataille qu'elle était enceinte. Elle s'en était doutée bien sûr, ils s'étaient vu au cours du mois de février par accident et avaient passé la nuit ensemble, néanmoins elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de symptômes et n'avait pas vraiment voulu y penser, pas avec la guerre. Mais là c'était confirmé, Luna le lui avait dit et Madame Pomfresh en la soignant l'avait appuyé. 

Elle était enceinte de quatre mois et deux semaines vu qu'ils étaient au mois de juin, déjà maman vu qu'elle s'occupait de Teddy, Andromeda ne s'en sentait pas capable, pas après avoir tant perdu et le fait qu'il soit un métamorphomage comme sa défunte fille. Violette n'approuvait pas, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle ignorait comment elle réagirait à a place et espérait ne jamais le savoir. Elle était donc enceinte et avait perdu beaucoup des gens importants pour elle, mais surtout elle n'était pas en sécurité en Angleterre. 

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouvait à New York, dans un appartement qui appartenait à sa famille, et dont elle avait hérité, les gobelins avaient accepté ses excuses et son explication, étant en plus un peuple de combattants qui aimaient jouer sur les mots tout en tenant paroles, elle avait réussi à gagner leur respect. L'appartement déjà grand à la base, avait été agrandi grâce à la magie et elle pouvait le faire d'avantage si elle le souhaitait ou que ce soit nécessaire. Ce qui était une bonne chose avec un bébé déjà là et un autre à venir. 

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?" demanda à nouveau George, lui, Neville et Luna étaient venus l'aider à s'installer et faisaient parti des seuls à savoir exactement où elle vivait et pourquoi, elle n'avait pas dit à grand monde qu'elle était enceinte et Poppy était tenu au secret. Après ce que lui avait dit Mme Weasley, Ron et Ginny, elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'ils jouent les hypocrites pour être proches de son enfant ou pire qu'ils ne fassent en sorte de le lui prendre. En plus elle ne souhaitait pas mettre Teddy et son bébé en danger. 

"Tu as la boutique George, tu m'as dit que tu voulais la continuer pour lui. Je ne vais pas te retenir ici." refusa Violette "N'y pense même pas Nev, tu sais que tu veux faire ta maîtrise en Botanique avec le professeur Chourave et toi Luna, tu es attachée à l'Angleterre et même si tu devais vivre ailleurs, ce ne sera pas en ville, pas comme ça. Je me débrouillerai, et puis on se contactera régulièrement, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter." affirma Violette  "Je vais remplir les papiers nécessaire avec le Ministère pour obtenir que l'appartement soit connecté au Réseau de Cheminette international, et en plus vous savez tous les trois vous servir d'un téléphone." 

"Je n'aime quand même pas te laisser seule alors que tu as un bébé et que tu es enceinte." souffla Neville 

"Je suis capable de me défendre et je serai prudente. Les protections autour de l'appartement sont puissantes et je compte en rajouter un peu, sans compter que je sais George que tu vas le faire aussi. Je ne vais pas dire que tout ira bien, mais je serai bien plus en sécurité ici qu'à Londres, surtout que vu que c'était une maison sûre, personne en dehors de vous et des gobelins n'est au courant de son existence. J'y serai donc bien plus à l'abri qu'ailleurs." pointa Violette avec un sourire fatigué sur le visage, elle faisait des petites nuits bien sûr, le bébé plus les cauchemars n'aidaient pas, mais surtout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation, rien qu'aujourd'hui cela faisait huit fois. 

"Surtout qu'on a commencé à faire courir le bruit qu'elle était partie pour l'Egypte." intervint Luna, la blonde était bien sûre triste de savoir que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie n'allait plus vivre dans le même pays qu'elle et que ce serait difficile de se voir, néanmoins elle savait que c'était pour le mieux pour Violette, elle devait récupérer de tout ce qui lui était arrivée et en plus elle trouverait le bonheur plus facilement en Amérique qu'en Angleterre. Sans compter que rien qu'au cours des deux dernières semaines, soit un mois après la 'bataille finale', on avait tenté de la tuer dix huit fois, et pas toujours des partisans de Jedusor, certains c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas gagné plus tôt ou alors qu'ils craignaient ses pouvoirs. Non quitter le pays était pour le mieux. 

"Mais tu as vu ces escaliers, dans ton état..." persévéra George, il était inquiet pour elle, c'était le bébé de son jumeau qu'elle portait, mais aussi elle était un peu devenu son ancre depuis la mort de Fred et elle allait lui manquer. 

"Il y a aussi un ascenseur je te signale et puis je me débrouillerai et je ne compte pas sortir énormément non plus. Au pire des cas je suis sûre que Kreatur pourra m'aider." rassura Violette "De mon côté je suis ravie que Winky vienne s'installer avec toi, je suis sûre que comme ça tu mangeras assez et que tu auras un peu de la compagnie." 

Violette avait croisé l'ancienne elfe des Croupton en venant chercher Kreatur dans les cuisines de Poudlard, elle savait bien sûr qu'elle aurait pu tout simplement l'appeler mais elle voulait aussi remercier les elfes de leur aide ainsi que de les prévenir pour la mort de Dobby. Elle avait vu Winky et lui avait un peu parlé, ça n'avait pas été difficile de voir que l'elfe n'arrivait pas à être heureuse avec le côté plus impersonnel de Poudlard, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de deux elfes, elle n'était même pas sûre de comment Kreatur pourrait lui être utile vu qu'elle aimait cuisiner et comptait bien s'occuper de Teddy, néanmoins tout comme elle n'avait pas pu abandonner Kreatur, elle n'avait pas pu laisser Winky. Elle avait ensuite pensé à George qui avait décidé de continuer à vivre au dessus de la boutique, elle avait du le consoler longtemps lorsqu'il y était entré pour la première fois sans Fred, et qui avait besoin de compagnie. Il n'avait jamais été seul après tout,  et en plus gérer la boutique sans Fred ne serait pas évident. Winky avait été enchanté et ça se passait plutôt bien. 

 

Le temps des au revoirs arriva vite et elle se retrouva ensuite seule, enfin aussi seule que possible vu qu'elle avait Teddy dans les bras et que Kreatur était aussi présent. Elle avait dit à ses trois amis qu'elle leur faisait confiance vis à vis de la révélation qu'elle était enceinte et de sa position, demandant juste à être informé dans le cas où ils réfléchissaient à le dire à quelqu'un ainsi que après l'avoir dit, avec la condition qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les parents Weasley soient informés. Elle était encore bien trop blessée par leur parole et ne les voulait plus dans sa vie ou dans la vie de son enfant et de Teddy. 

"Qu'est ce que Kreatur peut faire pour maîtresse ?" demanda d'ailleurs l'elfe, observant avec une certaine colère les yeux verts de sa maîtresse s'assombrir de chagrin. Il n'avait jamais aimé le traître à son sang et la sang de bourbe, néanmoins il avait été prêt à les tolérer vu qu'ils étaient là pour sa maîtresse, ce n'était plus nécessaire à présent. En revanche si avant il avait été désagréable, dorénavant il serait bien pire envers ceux qui avaient fait pleuré sa bien aimée maîtresse, aussi gentille que Maître Regulus. Kreatur avait servi la maison Black depuis longtemps et il avait combattu férocement à la 'bataille de Poudlard', tout comme il avait défendu sa maîtresse lorsqu'on avait tenté de la tuer depuis, elle n'avait pas toujours pu le faire avec liberté vu sa grossesse et le fait qu'elle avait en général le jeune maître dans les bras. Kreature ne laisserait rien arriver à sa maîtresse. Le chien n'avait pas été un bon maître et Kreatur l'avait détesté, son ancienne maîtresse avait été cruelle parfois mais Kreatur l'avait aimé, néanmoins c'était Maître Orion et Maître Regulus envers qui il avait été loyal. Si il avait été obligé de désobéir à Maître Regulus en étant incapable de détruire le médaillon, il avait obéi à Maître Orion qui lui avait dit de prendre soin de la Maison Black. Le chien avait craché sur son héritage, mais cela ne faisait rien, sa maîtresse avait fait en sorte de tout récupérer avec l'aide des deux jumeaux après la mort du chien. Kreatur avait été heureux de les aider même si il ne l'avait pas fait assez tôt parce qu'il n'avait pas bien vu la grandeur de sa maîtresse. 

"Je souhaite installer notre maison sans trop de magie Kreatur." souffla sa maîtresse en s'asseyant et souriant un peu au Jeune Maître qu'elle avait nommé Héritier de la Maison Black, en l'adoptant aussi par le sang et en réinstallant Miss Andy, ça n'avait pas été difficile vu qu'il était un métamorphomage, une magie spéciale à la famille Black. "J'aimerai installer chaque pièce moi même, autant que possible bien sûr et avec ton aide je m'en doute. Je ne veux pas que notre maison soit préparé rapidement, je souhaite qu'on la construise pour que ce ne soit pas simplement l'appartement mais chez nous. Tu pourras bien sûr aménager ta chambre comme tu le souhaiteras." elle souri en le regardant, et il ne put stopper les larmes dans ses yeux, il avait eu la même réaction lorsqu'en voyant une pièce qui lui plaisait elle lui avait dit que ce serait pour lui. 

Violette comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, elle avait eu du mal à se faire à la seconde chambre de Dudley, puis à Poudlard, puis l'appartement des jumeaux et enfin ici, après le placard sous l'escalier tout avait paru trop grand, qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Elle le pensait un peu encore mais essayait de ne pas s'y attarder, elle se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ferait sa chambre en dernier, elle avait le temps pour prévoir à quoi ça ressemblerait. Kreatur pourrait agir à sa guise dans son espace ainsi, bien plus grand que l'affreuse petite pièce qu'il avait eu à Grimmauld. 

La chambre de Teddy serait sa priorité, elle avait décidé d'installer les enfants dans les deux chambres à côté de la sienne, ça changerait peut être lorsqu'ils seraient plus grands, peut être pas mais pour le moment ce serait ainsi, hors de question de traverser tout l'appartement pour leur donner un peu d'intimité dans quinze ans. Elle avait hâte d'aller voir le docteur, ou plutôt le guérisseur, pour savoir si elle attendait une fille ou un garçon, Poppy n'avait pas fait tout les sorts pour le savoir, peu formée déjà mais en plus Violette n'avait pas été prête à ce moment là, essayant encore d'accepter le fait qu'elle était enceinte et que l'homme qu'elle aimait ainsi que le père de son enfant était mort. Par la suite elle n'avait pas souhaité retourner à Poudlard, ne sortant de l'appartement de George que pour les funérailles, ainsi que pour les procès de Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, les défendant comme elle avait promis à Narcissa Malefoy. Elle n'avait eu aucune confiance dans les autres Guérisseurs et du coup avait décidé d'attendre d'être en Amérique pour en apprendre d'avantage sur son état, sachant juste que le bébé était en bonne santé. 

Tenant Teddy contre elle et lui faisant des sourires qu'il lui rendait de bon cœur, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la décision de Tonks, pour Remus Lupin, le voir à la bataille n'avait pas été une surprise, son attitude lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait être père avait été suffisante, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tonks n'était pas restée avec son fils, son fils qui n'avait même pas eu une semaine. Elle n'imaginait pas abandonner Teddy de quelque manière que ce soit à présent qu'elle en était sa gardienne et la même chose pour son propre bébé, non qu'elle faisait vraiment une différence, Teddy était son fils et si elle ne comptait pas lui cacher la vérité sur ses parents biologiques, elle n'allait pas non plus le traiter différemment. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ses propres parents n'avaient pas essayé de quitter l'Angleterre après avoir eu un enfant en zone de guerre et en étant des participants au conflit. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas enfui elle même, c'était qu'elle avait su qu'elle n'aurait jamais la paix, que ce soit par le côté de Voldemort ou celui de la Résistance, on l'aurait forcé à revenir ou on l'aurait tué. Ses parents, pour eux ça avait été différent et elle ne comprenait pas. 

Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger sa petite famille, ils ne vivraient pas ce qu'elle avait elle même vécu, ça elle se le jurait. 

"Kreatur." elle dit après un peu de réfléxion 

"Qu'est ce que Kreatur peut faire pour sa maîtresse ?" il demanda de suite, il avait écouté ce qu'elle avait dit et avait déjà commencé à réfléchir à comment aider sans trop utiliser de la magie et sans que sa maîtresse ne se fatigue, elle était enceinte après tout. 

"Si jamais nous sommes sous attaque, je veux que tu mettes Teddy en sécurité, ce sera ta priorité et lorsque le bébé sera là, Teddy et lui seront ta priorité d'accord ?" elle demanda sérieusement 

"Bien maîtresse." accepta Kreatur, il n'était pas content, pas du tout mais il savait que sa maîtresse ne changerait pas d'avis, il allait juste devoir agir de sorte à ce qu'elle soit protégée avec les bébés. 

 

Trois jours après leur arrivée, la chambre de Teddy était enfin terminée, il avait dormi jusque là dans son berceau à côté du lit de Violette, elle avait enchanté le berceau de sorte que les bruits autour de lui ne le gêne pas, elle faisait toujours des cauchemars et ne souhaitait pas le réveiller avec un hurlement. Elle était restée comme promis en contact régulier avec ses amis, majoritairement grâce à Kreatur qui faisait des allers et retours avec des lettres, bien plus pratique et rapide que les chouettes, George avait fait des listes entières de choses auxquelles elle devait faire attention, Neville avait envoyé des messages pour donner et prendre des nouvelles, ainsi que des plantes et des fleurs pour l'appartement, Luna avait été très utile, du fait qu'elle avait fait de nombreux voyages de par le monde avec son père, elle connaissait pas mal de gens et elle avait cherché avec ses contacts un Guérisseur doué et discret et lui avait pris un rendez vous avec lui pour dans deux jours, après avoir reçu permission bien sûr. Ce qui était un problème de moins pour Violette qui ne voulait pas se faire reconnaître, le chef des Aurors et du Gouvernement magique savaient qu'elle était présente et c'était trop, même si ils avaient été extrêmement poli envers elle, elle n'était pas à l'aise. 

La chambre de Teddy que Kreatur avait peint, avec de la magie pour le coup, en bleue turquoise, qui était la couleur favorite de Teddy vu le nombre de fois où ses cheveux la prenaient, pour les murs et en marron pour le sol, les meubles étaient blanc et bleus foncés pour aller avec sans en faire trop. Le bébé avait été ravi, en tout cas elle en était persuadée. 

Elle était en train de réfléchir à une couleur pour la chambre de son bébé, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, surprise, elle n'attendait personne, elle alla ouvrir, la baguette à la main quoique dissimulée au cas où ce soit un moldu. Un rapide coup d'oeil au judas confirma le fait qu'elle ne savait pas qui c'était mais les protections autour de l'appartement ne signalaient pas de mauvaises intentions. Elle décida d'ouvrir la porte, personne ne pouvait entrer sans sa permission sans se faire électrocuter, plus ou moins en tout cas. Et puis Kreatur était présent, Teddy avec lui. 

"Bonjour." elle dit poliment en observant l'homme en face d'elle, il était à tomber tout simplement, elle n'était en aucun cas intéressée mais elle pouvait reconnaître qu'il était extrêmement attirant, des cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules en cascades, des yeux miel doré avec une peau sombre et un visage majestueux. L'homme était définitivement beau, trop pour être un humain ordinaire, elle le sentait, elle sentait un pouvoir intense, mais familier émanait de lui. 

"Violette Lily Potter, un plaisir de faire officiellement ta connaissance, je suis Thanatos, le Dieu de la Mort." il se présenta en inclinant légèrement la tête, sa voix suave et mélodieuse. Elle aurait voulu lui rire au nez, lui dire que les Dieux Grecs n'existaient pas, elle connaissait suffisamment les mythes pour reconnaître le nom après tout, néanmoins elle sentait son pouvoir, supérieur à tout ce qu'elle avait rencontré jusque là et elle sentait qu'il disait la vérité aussi fou que ça puisse paraître.

"Vous ne toucherez pas à la maîtresse de Kreatur." protesta l'elfe en se montrant, il avait senti la puissance de la chambre de Teddy et s'était interposé. Les elfes connaissaient la véracité des mythes, ils savaient que les Dieux étaient réels, bien que perdus dans l'histoire pour les sorciers. "Prenez Kreatur à la place." 

"Kreatur." souffla Violette, totalement contre cette idée, elle ne voulait pas qu'on se sacrifie d'avantage pour elle

"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour prendre qui que ce soit avec moi." assura Thanatos, voyant la main protectrice que la jeune sorcière avait mis sur son ventre "Je suis venu rendre visite à celle qui est devenu ma maîtresse." il continua en regardant Violette 

"Ce n'était qu'une légende, ça ne peut pas être vrai..." elle protesta doucement, choquée par les événements, le fait que les dieux grecs existent, qu'il y en avait un devant sa porte, ça plus tout ce qui c'était passé avant et elle sentait sa prise sur sa baguette faiblir et ses genoux chanceler. 

"C'est plus compliqué que ça, je vous assure que je ne vous veux aucun mal, puis je entrer ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on est cette discussion assis." il pointa, entendant les cris de Teddy, Violette accepta, quoiqu'elle n'avait pas tellement confiance dans le dieu devant elle, néanmoins elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et elle ne voulait pas l'offenser. Elle alla donc chercher son fils tandis que Thanatos s'asseyait sur le canapé qui était dans le salon, la première pièce après le couloir qui menait à la porte, et que Kreatur allait faire du thé. 

"Je ne comprends pas, comment puis je être la maîtresse d'un dieu ?" demanda Violette en donnant le biberon à son fils adoptif, assise dans le fauteuil à bascule que Luna lui avait offert, Kreatur assis à côté d'elle sur un pouf, qui avait été le résultat d'un long débat entre eux vu qu'elle avait insisté qu'il faisait parti de la famille tandis que lui persistait dans l'idée qu'il n'était qu'un serviteur. Ils faisaient des progrès doucement. En voyant le sourcil haussé de Thanatos, plus son sourire en coin elle modifia sa phrase. "Je veux dire comment puis je être la Maîtresse de la Mort à cause de trois objets ? Dont je ne veux même pas je précise." 

"C'est une assez longue histoire. Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus étaient mes fils, nous les Dieux, et mêmes les Déesses, ont souvent des enfants avec les mortels, ce qui font d'eux des demi-dieux. Leur sang attire naturellement les monstres et ceux que nous avons maudit, le Minotaure, les Gorgones.... Plus un demi-dieux est conscient de qui il est, de ce qu'il est, et plus il est en contrôle de son pouvoir, et bien sûr plus il est d'une apparence divine forte, plus son odeur l'est aussi et attire donc les monstres. Les demi-dieux les plus forts et les plus en dangers étant les fils des Trois Grands, le Dieu des Enfers, Dieu des Océans et celui du Tonnerre. Nous ne sommes pas supposés avoir trop de rapports avec nos enfants mais en général nous leur offrons un présent, moi je le fais toujours et je ne suis pas le seul, en même temps j'ai bien moins d'enfants que les autres immortels. 

Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus étaient donc mes fils et ils avaient en plus la bénédiction de Hécate, ils étaient donc à la fois mes enfants et des sorciers. Etant donné que les temps étaient dangereux pour les deux, j'étais dotant plus prudent, et je leur ai donné ces instruments de pouvoirs, en leur expliquant que si quelqu'un les unissait, et qu'il était un descendant de ma lignée, qui comprenait l'importance de mon rôle alors je le rendrais immortel. Mon rôle n'est pas facile, surtout lorsque ça concerne mes enfants et ma famille, les emmener aux Enfers est une tâche pénible et j'espérais qu'ils prouvent qu'ils étaient dignes de l'immortalité et qu'ils restent avec moi. Au final seul Ignotus a rempli les trois conditions, néanmoins il ne voulait pas vivre éternellement, pas sans ses frères et m'a demandé de l'emmener aux Enfers pour qu'il puisse connaître le repos. J'ai exécuté sa volonté, comprenant ce qu'il souhaitait, mais avant de l'emmener il a tenu à distribuer les trois instruments de  pouvoirs que j'avais donné, disant qu'un jour quelqu'un remplirait les conditions et accepterait l'immortalité. 

Il a donné la baguette de son frère aîné à un homme qu'il respectait et qui respectait le pouvoir de la baguette, la pierre est allé au fils de Cadmus, il l'avait eu hors mariage mais Ignotus avait choisi de l'élever comme son propre fils et il a donné la cape à son fils à lui. La cape est restée dans sa famille, les Peverell sont devenus les Potter. Le fils de Cadmus a fini par se marier dans la famille qui deviendrait un jour celle des Gaunt tandis que la baguette fut perdu et fit son chemin dans l'histoire, laissant destruction derrière elle. 

Tu as hérité de la cape, tu as gagné la loyauté de la baguette que tu as aujourd'hui en ta possession et tu as obtenu la pierre qui te revenait vu que tu es la plus proche parente des Gaunt mais qu'en plus tu as droit de conquête sur les possessions de Jedusor. Tu comprends l'importance de la mort et tu l'as accepté. Tu es de ma lignée, tu remplis les conditions." expliqua Thanatos sans la quitter des yeux "Toi Violette Lily Potter, tu as la bénédiction d'Hécate en plus d'être une de ses descendantes vu que tu es la petite fille de Dorea Black Potter qui était la fille de la Déesse de la Magie, mais tu es aussi la petite fille de Triton, le fils du Dieu des Océans, vu qu'il était le père de Lily Evans, plus important encore tu es ma Maîtresse." 

"Mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas être immortelle ou être la Maîtresse de la Mort, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je veux une existence tranquille avec ma famille, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne veux plus de drama, plus de combat, plus de situation où je dois me battre. Je ne veux pas de ce titre, j'ai abandonné la pierre et je n'ai pas d'intérêt dans la baguette. Je suis prête à vous les rendre si ça vous va." protesta de suite Violette, essayant de son mieux de rester le plus calme possible pour ne pas inquiéter Teddy qui était très perceptible au changement autour de lui, surtout chez elle, elle l'avait remarqué. 

"Tu ne veux pas de l'immortalité ? De la puissance que tu obtiendrais en devenant une déesse ?" demanda Thanatos en la regardant avec attention, un éclat étrange dans ses yeux couleur miel 

"Non, je veux juste avoir ma famille, être une maman. Je comprends à quel point la mort est importante mais je ne veux pas, .. je veux vivre en paix." elle souffla 

"Tu es une jeune femme intéressante Violette Potter, je n'ai pas de fils ou de fille à l'heure actuelle, cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu pour tout dire, accepterez tu que je sois présent dans ta vie ?" il demanda un peu soudainement, elle l'observa surprise et plus qu'un peu décontenancée, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le suivre, et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle observa ses yeux, il était assuré et beau de cela il n'y avait aucun doute, néanmoins elle pouvait voir aussi sa solitude. Elle l'avait vu suffisamment dans le miroir pour la reconnaître. Elle voulait une famille, lui aussi, il était son ancêtre apparemment, le seul qui lui restait visiblement, enfin à part ce Triton, elle allait vraiment devoir se remettre à la mythologie pour ne pas dire de bêtise gigantesque. 

"Tant que cela ne mets pas ma famille en danger, bien sûr." elle accepta donc, elle n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer un minotaure merci beaucoup. 

"La bénédiction que tu as reçu d'Hécate te voile aux yeux des monstres, tu es une sorcière bien plus puissante que tu n'es une héritière des Dieux, tu ne risques rien d'eux." il assura avant de lui faire un baise main et de partir. 

"Je ne sais pas pour toi Kreatur mais j'espère que ce genre de surprise n'est pas trop régulière dans ce pays." elle souffla après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui "Je sens que calme et tranquillité vont avoir une définition différente de ce que j'avais imaginé." elle dit ensuite, tant que ça ne mettait pas les siens en danger, alors ça irait, elle en était certaine, après tout sa vie n'avait jamais été calme et avec deux bébés ça n'allait pas changer.


	2. George

George Weasley. Jumeau. Weasley. Farceur. 

C'étaient les trois termes qui servaient à le définir en général, les trois termes que les gens voyaient sans souvent chercher beaucoup plus loin. 

Le problème pour George c'est qu'il n'était rien de tout ça, ou en tout cas il n'était plus ça, son jumeau était mort, et il avait envie de le rejoindre, il ne s'était pas vraiment senti être une part de la famille Weasley depuis des années, leur père n'était pas souvent là et lorsqu'il l'était, il travaillait avec ses objets moldus, passait du temps avec leur mère ou avec Ginny et Ron, Fred et George étaient toujours passé à la trappe, à part quand ils faisaient des blagues, la raison pour laquelle ils avaient commencé d'ailleurs. En plus actuellement il ne voulait pas vraiment voir les autres Weasley, sa mère s'effondrait en larmes chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et son père n'était pas tellement mieux, en plus ils le traitaient tous comme si il était en verre. Oui il avait du mal à se lever le matin et à ne pas faire de conneries, mais leurs attitudes n'aidaient franchement pas. Le seul qui était tolérable actuellement était Percy, une surprise vu que malgré leur âge proche, ils n'avaient jamais été proches, certes Percy se sentait coupable, c'était visible, néanmoins il essayait de parler à George normalement. Il y avait aussi le fait que George était absolument furieux envers sa mère, Ron, Ginny, son père et Hermione. Violette était de la famille, même si ça ne serait jamais officiel à présent, et même si ils ne savaient pas la relation qu'il y avait eu entre Fred et elle, à part pour Hermione, elle n'était pas responsable de la guerre ou du fait que Fred se soit fait tué. 

Elle était de toute façon la seule raison pour laquelle il tenait le coup, à peu près en tout cas, déjà elle les avait toujours traité différemment, avait réussi à les différencier presque de suite et avait saisi qui préférait quoi, George était sûr que c'était en parti pour ça que Fred avait aimé Violette, il savait que de son côté c'était pour ça qu'elle lui était plus précieuse que sa sœur de sang, Ginny. Mais en plus, et surtout, Fred lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle si il lui arrivait quelque chose.Le fait quelle avait été là pour lui aidait aussi bien sûr, mais étant donné qu'il avait promis à son jumeau de veiller sur celle qu'il aimait, il allait faire de son mieux pour respecter cela. Encore plus à présent qu'elle était enceinte, et si ça n'avait pas été une surprise.... 

Malgré la distance, il était heureux qu'elle ait choisi de quitter l'Angleterre, c'était trop dangereux pour elle ici, en plus il savait qu'elle voulait du calme et de la tranquillité, enfin autant de tranquillité que possible vu qu'elle avait un bébé et qu'elle allait en avoir un autre. En plus ça lui donnerait un refuge supplémentaire lorsqu'il souhaitait éviter sa famille. Le magasin était bien, bien sûr, mais c'était pas facile, le souvenir de Fred y était tellement vivant, George avait même pensé le fermer, mais Violette lui avait fait changé d'avis, les gens avaient toujours le besoin de rire et lui encore plus, et puis c'était leur rêve à Fred et lui, alors il devait le maintenir. Elle était capable d'être extrêmement convaincante lorsqu'elle le désirait, mais elle avait eu raison, alors bien que George avait plus eu une part dans la création plutôt que le côté idée du produit, ça avait été totalement Fred, il avait décidé de continuer en se servant des notes qu'il avait. Sa spécialité avait été dans les potions tandis que Fred avait plus un don dans la métamorphose et un peu les Sortilèges, il devait juste rattraper son retard. 

Retenant à nouveau ses larmes après s'être tourné pour partager quelque chose avec son jumeau, il ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la cheminée, il pouvait faire ça, le manque était horrible, mais Violette avait besoin de lui et il allait répondre présent. Hors de question qu'il manque l'examen médical, surtout que connaissant celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur, elle chercherait un moyen pour éviter d'y aller. Quoique avec le bébé il n'était pas sûr. Il verrait bien. 

Les trajets en réseau de Cheminette à l'internationale n'étaient pas du tout agréable, sa cheminée avait été adaptée avant le départ de Violette, à ses frais, la sorcière avait insisté, et il avait reçu un message via Kreatur la veille, que sa cheminée à elle avait subi le même processus. Il en sortit couvert de suie, et avec une nausée. 

"George, tu as l'air un peu pâle, tu veux quelque chose ?" le ton de Violette qui avait commencé avec chaleur passa vite à l'inquiétude, elle s'était approché de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais elle se recula pour mieux l'observer

"Non ça va, t'en fais pas. Ça passe." il assura en enlevant la suie pour la prendre dans ses bras, surpris de voir à quel point elle avait pris en quelques jours "Tu es..."

"Énorme je sais, je ne fais qu'être plus marquée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est aussi soudain, enfin bon le Guérisseur saura peut être." elle souffla. Elle avait du ajuster la taille de son pantalon et de son haut ce matin, elle avait su qu'elle allait devoir acheter des tailles supérieures, et des vêtements de maternité, elle n'était pas idiote, mais elle n'avait pensé que le changement serait aussi brutal. Pour elle qui avait été plutôt dans la catégorie maigre, c'était un énorme changement. Enfin elle l'était toujours, sauf au niveau du ventre. 

"Ça va ? Tu as l'air .... tu as l'air un peu étrange en fait." pointa George, il était ami avec elle depuis des années, ils n'avaient été aussi ensembles que Ron, Hermione et elle, mais il connaissait quand même très bien la femme en face de lui. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'une lueur étrange, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, elle était un peu distraite mais il y avait plus. 

"Tu étais au courant que le panthéon greco-romain existait réellement ?" demanda à la place Violette, et en voyant l'expression de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère aîné elle ne put retenir un sourire "Oui, moi non plus, mais Thanatos, le dieu de la mort, est passé il y a deux jours. Il a dit qu'il passerait de temps en temps, tu le rencontreras peut être du coup." 

"Jamais une vie normale pas vrai Lettie ?" souffla George après un moment 

"J'aimerai bien pourtant. Enfin bon, je vais finir de préparer Teddy, je ne veux pas qu'on arrive en retard." elle dit en lui serrant la main au passage avant d'aller soulever Teddy qui avait été sur le dos sur son tapis d'éveil. "Tu veux bien le prendre ?" 

"Bien sûr." il dit en le prenant doucement et en s'asseyant, il commençait à avoir un peu d'expérience, elle avait logé chez lui avec le petit métamorphomage après tout, néanmoins il était toujours aussi hésitant envers le bébé, il avait toujours peur de le blesser accidentellement. Heureusement Violette revint avant que Teddy ne se mette à pleurer ou qu'il ait besoin de quoique ce soit, il leva la tête en entendant ses pas uniquement pour ouvrir ses yeux en grands en voyant la taille du sac qu'elle avait sur l'épaule, il savait que ce n'était pas son sac à main, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un sac pareil. "Tu as besoin d'autant d'affaires depuis quand ?" il demanda choqué

"Depuis que je suis responsable d'un bébé, tu l'as pas vu avant parce que je ne suis pas vraiment sorti après qu'Andromeda m'ait confié Teddy, mais là on va être dehors pour plusieurs heures et je dois être préparé." elle expliqua en haussant les épaules et en attrapant ses chaussures pour les enfiler, heureusement elle pouvait mettre des sandales sinon elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait. 

"Ok... Je peux t'aider comment ?" il demanda, choisissant de laisser de côté le sac pour le bébé

"Tu peux ouvrir la poussette, j'y mettrai Teddy et je poserai le sac à langer dans le filet dessous." proposa Violette

George s'exécuta, bien qu'avec quelques difficultés, et rapidement ils partirent de l'appartement pour marcher jusqu'au cabinet médical du Guérisseur, George poussant la poussette, il avait insisté tandis que Violette marchait à côté de lui, écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire sur la situation en Angleterre et sur les gens qu'elle connaissait. 

"Je l'ai dit à Lee pour ta grossesse, il ne dira rien mais je voulais que tu le saches... Je sais qu'on en avait parlé ..." il dit avec un air un peu inquiet

"Pas de problème, j'ai confiance en Lee, et puis ce sera plus facile pour toi." accepta Violette 

"Oui, je tiens à être là pour l'accouchement, quelque soit l'heure, tu as pas intérêt à ne pas me faire prévenir parce que tu ne veux pas me déranger, tu m'entends ?" il demanda, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le répétait du coup elle se contenta d'acquiescer et de promettre, heureuse du fait qu'il soit là pour elle, si il l'avait jugé responsable aussi, elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait tenu "Tu es inquiète pour le rendez vous ? Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs ?" 

"Je n'ai jamais vu un docteur ou un guérisseur à part pour Poppy donc oui je suis un peu appréhensive, mais surtout je suis toujours choquée après une visite que j'ai reçu l'autre jour." elle admit  avant de lui parler de la visite de Thanatos un peu plus en détail que ce qu'elle avait fait tout à l'heure et des révélations qu'il avait apporté.  George écouta tout cela en silence, plus dû au choc qu'autre chose en réalité, observant sa petite sœur, il nota les cheveux rouges, la peau claire, les traits tirés, et les yeux verts qui avaient perdu beaucoup d'éclats, néanmoins malgré tout ça il voyait le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage chaque fois qu'elle voyait Teddy, ou qu'elle posait la main sur son ventre. Violette avait toujours voulu une famille, elle n'avait jamais souhaité combattre et à présent qu'elle allait avoir un peu de ce qu'elle voulait, il allait faire de son mieux pour la protéger. Exactement comme il l'avait promis à Fred, quoiqu'il n'allait certainement pas lui dire une telle chose, elle n'apprécierait pas et elle était une excellente duelliste, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire botter les fesses, ce qu'elle ferait sans la moindre hésitation. Néanmoins ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il la protégerait même contre les dieux grecs si nécessaire, il ne savait pas encore exactement comment, mais rien n'était impossible pour un farceur ou pour un inventeur, c'était quelque chose que Fred avait répété encore et encore et en quoi il croyait aussi. Il ne pouvait certainement pas tuer les dieux si jamais ils faisaient du mal à sa sœur, néanmoins il pouvait leur rendre la vie difficile, le truc était de réussir à le faire sans se faire désintégrer au passage. 

"Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre." il dit simplement avec un haussement d'épaule, heureux de la voir se détendre un peu, tout ce stress n'était pas bon pour le bébé. "Bon à part pour ça, je dois m'attendre à des surprises ?" 

"Pas particulièrement, enfin pas plus que moi, à juste, je suis Violette Black à présent, donc ce sera comme ça qu'on m'appellera au Guérisseur." elle dit après une minute de réflexion 

"Black ?" il demanda un peu surpris, il savait qu'elle avait pensé à changer de nom pour être plus en sécurité mais il était un peu surpris qu'elle l'ait fait et qu'elle ait choisi ça 

"Teddy est le descendant de la famille Black, votre grand mère était une Black et ma grand mère en était aussi une. Je veux que Teddy sache qu'il fait entièrement parti de la famille, je ne suis pas une Tonks ou une Lupin, je ne suis pas une Weasley, du coup ça ne laissait que Black. L'appartement est aussi à ce nom vu qu'il a été acheté par ma grand mère Dorea avant son mariage, et en plus c'est plutôt passe partout dans le monde moldu." elle expliqua son raisonnement et il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, elle y avait visiblement beaucoup pensé 

"Il aurait fait de toi une Weasley." il ne put s'empêcher de dire en jetant un coup d’œil à la bague que son jumeau avait donné à Violette lorsqu'il l'avait vu en Février, il avait voulu l'épouser, ça George le savait, il avait du faire plusieurs boutiques pour trouver LA bague idéale pour Violette, il avait trouvé son bonheur dans une bague en argent avec une émeraude au centre et une petite topaze de chaque côté de l'émeraude. Elle était absolument parfaite pour le couple et Violette l'avait adoré.

"Je sais." elle dit simplement en baissant les yeux "Mais Teddy aurait fait un mauvais Weasley." elle dit doucement en essayant de changer de sujet et il la laissa faire, le moment avait été suffisant pour lui aussi, mentionner Fred était douloureux pour eux deux après tout. 

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au cabinet du Guérisseur et ils n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps avant que la secrétaire ne les appelle, ils entrèrent donc pour voir un homme dans la quarantaine, bien bâti mais avec un visage souriant et un air avenant, George savait quand même que Violette n'avait qu'une envie partir en courant dans l'autre sens, elle avait horreur des docteurs en tout genre, néanmoins elle resta en place et sourit poliment. 

"Miss Black, je suis le Guérisseur Danver, j'ai lu l'accord de confidentialité que vous souhaitiez que je signe, en plus du secret professionnel et voici le document. Je l'ai signé comme vous le souhaitiez." il dit en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir sur les chaises en face de son bureau, Violette attrapa le papier, le vérifia un peu avant d'acquiescer 

"Je vous remercie Guérisseur, tenez voici mon dossier médical, je suis anglaise et mon véritable nom est Violette Potter." elle dit comme explication en lui donnant le papier, en sa défense l'homme parut un peu choqué en la regardant mais il redevint rapidement professionnel 

"Je comprends mieux alors, votre dossier est plutôt... unique." il reconnut en lisant ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur les pages, George dut se retenir pour ne pas rire, unique oui c'était le terme, venin de basilik dans le sang, larmes de phénix, blessures dû à un dragon, multiples doloris, et ce n'était que quelques exemples

"Je suis venu vous voir, parce que comme vous le voyez je suis enceinte et je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour mon bébé." elle expliqua "J'ai ajouté au dossier des photos, la première date de deux jours après la bataille de Poudlard, et après il y en a une pour chaque semaine depuis. Comme vous le voyez je suis passé de rien à un...." 

"Énorme ballon ?" proposa George, gagnant un coup de coude dans le bras 

"Je n'avais presque aucun symptôme de grossesse, mis à part le fait que je pouvais sentir que j'étais enceinte avec ma magie, mais rien d'autre, et puis du jour au lendemain, la grossesse a été beaucoup plus marquée." elle continua comme si George avait rien dit, néanmoins il y avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres 

"Il y a plusieurs explications possibles, mais j'aurai besoin de vous examiner. Etes vous ..." il demanda en regardant entre George et Violette 

"Mon fiancé est mort durant la bataille de Poudlard, George est mon frère." elle dit simplement avec une voix qui disait très clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, George avait toujours été plutôt admiratif de cette voix

 

"Très bien, bon vous allez avoir besoin de potions pour vous permettre d'atteindre un poids convenable pour vous, vous êtes bien trop maigre, vous manquez de beaucoup de nutriments, je vais vous faire un régime alimentaire que vous allez devoir suivre. Pour les potions ..." le guérisseur demanda après avoir lancé de multiples sorts pour l'examiner 

"Je m'en chargerai, dîtes moi juste lesquelles je dois préparer." dit George calmement "N'essaye même pas Lettie, c'est mon neveu ou ma nièce que tu portes et je compte prendre soin de vous deux autant que possible." 

"A ce sujet." intervint le guérisseur "Vous portez des jumeaux Miss Black, des garçons." 

"Des jumeaux ?" demanda Lettie en plaçant une main sur son ventre un peu choquée

"Bloody Hell." dit George, ses propres yeux écarquillés

"Trois bébés, ça va être facile dis donc." elle souffla en regardant Teddy qui dormait dans sa poussette, oui sa vie n'allait définitivement pas être de tout repos.


	3. Chapter 3

"Je ne savais pas que la magie était capable d'une telle chose." dit Violette en posant Teddy sur son tapis d'éveil, ils sortaient du guérisseur et la marche de retour avait été pesante, George n'avait pas dit un seul mot "Tu vas finir par dire quelque chose ?" 

"Il savait ?" demanda simplement George d'une voix sérieuse 

"Il savait quoi ?" elle demanda, elle ne voulait vraiment pas en parler 

"Il savait à quel point c'était difficile chez les Dursley ?" demanda George 

"Il en savait un peu, je n'aime pas en parler George et Fred... Fred le respectait, il voulait me protéger et me changer les idées quand on était ensemble. On voulait penser à autre chose que la guerre et tout le reste." elle avoua 

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire contre eux ?" il demanda en la regardant droit dans les yeux 

"Rien. George je sais que ce qu'ils ont fait été horrible et oui je vais devoir prendre tout un tas de potion pendant un long moment mais je veux mettre ça derrière moi. George, je veux tourner la page sur tout ça, j'ai vécu l'enfer avec les Dursley je l'admet. Mais c'est le passé, je n'ai plus jamais à les revoir, là moi je veux avancer, j'ai envie de m'occuper de Teddy et de mes jumeaux comme ils le méritent. Etre là pour eux comme on l'a pas été pour moi, c'est pas la vie que je pensais avoir après la guerre, j'étais pas sûre d'en avoir une mais c'est ma vie." elle dit les larmes aux yeux "Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à eux, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de les affronter encore moins dans une affaire juridique. Laisse tomber s'il te plait."

"Lettie.. tu as les os fragiles, tu souffres de malnutrition intense et il a dit que la grossesse serait difficile, surtout parce que ton corps n'est pas en état. Ta magie est la principale raison pour laquelle tu es enceinte actuellement, ou plutôt la principale raison pour laquelle tu es en vie et tu ne dois pas en faire pour le reste de ta grossesse ou en tout cas pas plus que ce qu'à dit le guérisseur." il souffla

"Je sais, j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser que ma magie a senti ma crainte vis à vis de la guerre et de ma grossesse et que du coup elle l'a dissimulé." elle admit 

"Tu dois te détendre, c'est important Lettie, la seule raison pour laquelle ta grossesse se montre autant c'est parce que tu te détends enfin un peu. Le guérisseur l'a dit, aucun stress pour les prochains mois, il en va de ta santé et de la santé de mes neveux." il dit fermement "Je compte sur toi, et je vais le demander à Kreatur si nécessaire."

"Je te le promets, je ferai attention." elle assura avec un sourire, c'était bizarre pour elle, avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait autant, Fred l'avait fait aussi mais ils étaient guerre et elle devait jouer un rôle important malheureusement, même si elle avait su que son petit ami avait voulu l'emporter ailleurs. Ils avaient tous les deux su que son rôle était trop important et que même si elle ne souhaitait pas se battre, on la forcerait soit par désespoir soit parce qu'elle vivante représentait une menace. Elle n'aurait pas voulu vivre en regardant toujours par dessus son épaule de toute façon, même à présent les choses n'étaient pas évidentes, elle restait en danger mais en ayant déménagé avec uniquement quelques personnes de confiance qui savaient où elle se trouvait, ce n'était pas sûr à 100%, son passé le prouvait après tout mais elle l'était autant que possible, de ça elle en était convaincue. Le seul moyen que ce soit plus sûr c'était si elle ne gardait aucun contact avec l'Angleterre et elle ne voulait pas cela. Luna, George, Neville étaient sa famille, le professeur MacGonnagal était quelqu'un qu'elle respectait énormément et avec qui elle avait de bonnes relations, Andromeda avait un droit de savoir où était son petit fils et elle avait confiance en Lee. 

"Je te préparerai les potions nécessaires." accepta George, il ne reviendrait pas sur le sujet des Dursley pour le moment mais il n'avait pas oublié, après l'accouchement peut être qu'elle changerait d'idée. L'idée que ces ... monstres aient fait autant de mal à sa petite sœur le rendait fou de rage surtout vu qu'ils s'en sortaient impunément. 

"George tu as déjà beaucoup de travail." protesta Violette, les cernes sous ses yeux n'étaient pas vraiment rassurantes

"J'ai du mal à dormir mais pas plus que toi." pointa George ayant vu son regard qui s'attardait sur son visage "Winky prends soin de moi, je vais le faire avec ou sans ton accord." 

"Je ne veux pas que tu en fasses trop George." dit doucement Lettie 

"Je sais mais Lettie, tu es ma sœur, mon amie et une des rares personnes qui me comprenne. Tu souffres et ça fait des années que ça dure, mais au cours de ses années je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'être là. Maintenant je peux agir pour t'aider, laisse moi le faire." il demanda en lui prenant la main, regardant avec douleur la bague qui était présente sur son annulaire, la bague de fiançailles que Fred lui avait donné 

Violette céda et il partit peu après, il avait à faire en Angleterre et elle, elle devait se reposer. 

 

Le mois de juillet passa vite et Violette se retrouva au mois d’août sans vraiment y avoir fait attention. Bien sûr elle avait fêté son anniversaire, entre ses amis et Thanatos elle n'avait pas vraiment pu faire autrement, Neville et Luna étaient arrivés le 30 pour qu'ils puissent aussi fêter celui du botaniste, George néanmoins n'avait pu se libérer que le jour du 31, mais il faisait au moins un voyage par semaine pour aller voir Violette. Néanmoins le temps passait vite pour la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, avoir un bébé était très prenant, surtout en étant enceinte et elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers Kreatur. Quoique Thanatos aidait aussi beaucoup, le dieu de la Mort passait pas mal de temps à l'appartement de sa descendante, sous l’œil vigilant de Kreatur bien sûr, la rencontre entre lui et George avait fini en un interrogatoire en règle de la part du farceur auquel Thanatos avait répondu calmement, Neville l'avait regardé un moment avant de décider que c'était encore un truc qui était arrivé à Lettie et que si elle lui faisait confiance alors il ne dirait rien tandis que Luna avait réagi à sa manière, c'est à dire en lui posant toutes sortes de questions sur divers sujets le tout en agissant comme si elle le connaissait depuis des années. 

Elle avait donc passé son anniversaire avec Thanatos, George, Kreatur, Luna et Neville, et bien sûr Teddy, et ils avaient tous compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde une grande fête ou quoique ce soit du genre, à la place ils étaient allés au zoo dans la mâtinée, à la plus grande joie de Teddy qui avait fait des bulles et des sourires tout du long, de Luna qui adorait les animaux et de Violette qui n'avait jamais vraiment pu en profiter, George et Neville eux avaient apprécié la chose même si ils jugeaient les animaux étranges, Thanatos avait simplement apprécié le fait qu'il était impliqué. Le soir ils l'avaient passé à son appartement, ce qui était définitivement une bonne chose vu qu'elle s'était endormi très tôt contre George. Les nuits avaient commencé à peser un peu sur la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes. 

C'était la deuxième semaine d’août à présent, Violette avait été informé par George qu'il avait dit pour sa grossesse à ses frères aînés, ce qui ne lui posait pas de soucis, Violette savait que George ne la mettrait pas en danger, mais en plus elle savait à quel point Fred avait adoré Bill et Charlie, quant à Percy, elle était prête à lui donner une chance si George l'était aussi. De plus elle parlait souvent avec Fleur, elles étaient devenues amies après le tournoi, elles avaient parlé majoritairement par correspondance après, même lors de son départ pour New York, elle avait continué à lui écrire, quoiqu'elle n'avait pas dit où elle était et qu'elle était enceinte. 

Elle était en train de lire des documents en fourchelangue, elle avait un arrangement avec Gringotts, elle payait pour une part des réparations, expliquait comment elle avait fait et ils passaient l'éponge, entièrement, en plus de ça ils lui avaient proposé un travail. Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne supporterait pas de rester sans rien faire à part pour s'occuper des enfants, du coup elle avait accepté, surtout parce que ça ne demandait pas qu'elle quitte son appartement et qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec son temps. Après la guerre et toute ces années où elle avait du obéir aux gens, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait être tranquille. Comme elle était une des seules personnes au monde connue pour parler fourchelangue, elle pouvait parfaitement traduire des textes dans ce langage, il y en avait beaucoup en Inde et Egypte particulièrement, elle avait signé un contrat de confidentialité pour que nul ne soit au courant de ce qu'elle traduisait. Elle lisait donc un parchemin égyptien en fourchelangue, le traduisant au fur et à mesure, profitant du fait que ce soit l'heure de la sieste de Teddy, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Surprise, elle n'attendait personne après tout et Thanatos ne venait qu'un jour sur deux et il avait été là la veille, elle se leva, avec un peu de difficulté vu sa grossesse avancée, elle avait besoin d'aide le matin et même au milieu de la nuit pour sortir du lit et elle était reconnaissante envers Kreatur, énormément, elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait sans lui. 

"Percy ?" elle s'exclama surprise "Sur quoi a tu failli t'asseoir avant ma seconde année à Poudlard le jour où on a reçu nos lettres de l'école ?" elle demanda sur ses gardes, les protections autour de l'appartement étaient fortes mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque et elle ne s'attendait pas à la visite du troisième fils Weasley.

"Errol. Désolé je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, j'aurais du te prévenir." s'excusa de suite Percy 

"Ce n'est pas grave, désolée, entre je t'en prie." invita Violette en ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour le laisser passer.

"Tu n'as pas ouvert tous les cartons ?" demanda Percy en regardant l'appartement ou plutôt le salon, c'était accueillant, la cuisine était visible depuis le salon, salon où il y avait un rocking-chair, un canapé gris, une table basse, des jeux pour enfants et des photos aux murs, avec une bibliothèque et plusieurs livres ainsi que des étagères où il y avait quelques bibelots. L'endroit était... chaleureux, bien plus calme et ordonné que l'ambiance au Terrier, mais plus chaleureux et agréable.

"Je le fais petit à petit, je veux le faire sans magie et entre Teddy et ma grossesse, plus Kreatur qui est surprotecteur je vais doucement. En plus les chambres de Teddy et des jumeaux étaient ma priorité." elle expliqua avec un sourire après avoir demandé à Kreatur de préparer un peu de thé "Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir à New York."

"Je n'en ai pas parlé encore en fait, je suis venu pour mes études et un travail mais aussi pour te voir." dit Percy avant de se taire, Violette servit le thé, en attendant que l'homme en face d'elle se décide à parler, Percy avait changé. Il avait toujours des lunettes et son air sérieux, mais il y avait aussi une fatigue en lui qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, ainsi que du chagrin, mais surtout il avait l'air moins tendu qu'avant, plus calme.

"Pour me voir ? T'assurer que George ne plaisantait pas ?" elle demanda avec un peu d'amusement dans sa voix mais pas vraiment convaincue

"Non, je savais qu'il ne plaisanterait pas sur un sujet pareil, je voulais, ... je voulais m'excuser." avoua Percy surprenant Lettie 

"T'excuser ?" elle demanda donc 

"Oui, je savais comment tu étais et pourtant j'ai suivi bêtement le ministre trop fier de ma promotion pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passait vraiment et ensuite trop fier pour aller voir ma famille pour admettre que j'avais tort. J'ai décidé de croire un imbécile plutôt que mon propre jugement à propos d'une fille que j'avais connu et qui avait un cœur sur la main et une horreur des mensonges, une fille qui avait sauvé la vie de ma sœur en plus. J'ai été un idiot et je suis désolé." il dit en la regardant dans les yeux et elle pouvait voir sa sincérité 

"Merci." dit doucement Violette "Je t'ai pardonné depuis un moment tu sais, honnêtement j'étais toujours plus fâchée contre toi vis à vis du traitement que tu faisais subir à ta famille plutôt que par rapport ce que tu disais sur moi. Mais merci de t'excuser comme ça." elle dit avec un petit sourire, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui était venu la voir pour lui dire cela et ça faisait plaisir, enfin à part Seamus personne ne s'était vraiment excusé. "Tu as dit que tu étais venu pour tes études et un travail, tu ne travailles plus au Ministère ?" elle demanda ensuite pour changer de sujet, ça la mettait mal à l'aise 

"Non, je suis resté quelque temps pour aider Kingsley, je connaissais plutôt bien ce qui c'était passé après tout et je voulais aider à réparer ce que j'avais fait. Mais je ne veux pas y rester, je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de job après tout, je crois que je l'ai bien prouvé." soupira Percy "En plus je ne veux plus y travailler, il y a trop de souvenirs là bas, trop de mauvais souvenirs." 

"Je peux comprendre." acquiesça doucement Violette "Et tu as une piste de travail en Amérique ?"

"J'ai toujours adoré l'histoire mais pas celle du professeur Binns, j'en ai parlé au Professeur MacGonnagal, elle m'a dit que si j'obtenais une maîtrise en histoire de la magie alors elle m'embaucherait à Poudlard à la place du professeur Binns pour sa matière, afin qu'elle soit d'actualité et plus intéressante qu'une heure de sieste." il expliqua avec un peu d'enthousiasme "J'ai rendez vous demain mâtin avec le professeur d'histoire de la magie de Salem et j'ai décidé de venir en avance." 

"Je pense que tu feras un très bon prof Percy." assura Lettie avec chaleur, elle se rappelait sans soucis les heures qu'il avait passé à aider les premières années vis à vis de leurs devoirs, il n'était pas toujours facile de lui parler mais il était un bon tuteur et elle état sûre que ce serait la même chose en tant qu'enseignant. De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Binns. 

"Merci beaucoup. Et toi la grossesse se passe bien ?"il questionna curieux 

"Oui ça va, ils sont très actifs, ça c'est sûr, j'espère un peu qu'ils utilisent toute leur énergie dans mon ventre et qu'ils soient des petits anges en dehors mais je ne retiens pas mon souffle non plus." elle admit avec un sourire 

"Quand est prévu l'accouchement ?" il demanda avec un léger sourire 

"Techniquement Octobre, mais le guérisseur m'a dit qu'entre le fait qu'ils étaient des jumeaux, plus le fait que mon début de grossesse était un peu ..compliqué dirons nous, il y avait de grandes chances que je les ais en septembre." elle répondit en touchant son ventre

"Comment tu vas faire pour leur scolarité magique ? Poudlard ou Salem ?" il ne put s'empêcher de demander

"Je ne sais pas encore, Salem a l'avantage d'être proche et ils y seraient plus tranquilles étant mes enfants qu'à Poudlard, et ça dépend aussi du climat politique quand ils auront onze ans plus le fait que je veux qu'ils soient dans la même année que Teddy. Ils ne seront pas frères de sangs peut être mais je compte les élever comme frère et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient séparés. Enfin pour le moment en tout cas, du coup je ne peux pas te répondre. Il y a beaucoup de questions et de points à régler avant que je ne prenne une décision." elle admit en soupirant, Poudlard était un endroit empreint de souvenirs pour elle, pour Fred et pour Remus et Tonks, néanmoins il y avait aussi des mauvais souvenirs et pour le moment elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quelle décision prendre, heureusement elle avait du temps devant elle. Elle les inscrirait aux deux et ils prendraient une décision plus tard, elle avait du temps devant elle, au moins dix ans. 

Au final Percy resta le reste de l'après midi, et étant donné qu'il était arrivé à trois heures c'était quelque chose quand même, surtout qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu énormément de rapports tous les deux, mais l'histoire moldu était quelque chose qui intéressait le studieux Weasley et Violette avait lu un peu sur le sujet, et elle aimait bien l'idée de faire un lien entre l'histoire magique et celle moldu, ça aiderait probablement vis à vis de l'idée idiote que beaucoup avait sur les moldus, surtout que Percy semblait déterminé à comprendre le monde moldu au lieu de faire des collections de prises comme son père. Ce qui était sans aucun doute une bonne chose, Mr Weasley n'était après tout pas très doué vis à vis de ce monde, un problème certain lorsqu'on savait de quel département il avait été le chef pendant des années. 

"Si j'arrive à le convaincre de me laisser être son apprenti je vais passer du temps en Amérique, alors je me demandais si je pourrais..." dit Percy au moment de son départ 

"Venir ici de temps en temps, bien sûr. Si tu peux essaie de me prévenir pour le jour afin que je ne prévoie pas de sortir ou quelque chose du même genre, mais sinon tu es le bienvenu." accepta Lettie 

"Merci beaucoup, pour tout." dit Percy en l'embrassant sur la joue et Teddy sur le front avant de partir.

 

Un mois après cette discussion, et le fait que Percy avait réussi à le convaincre, Violette souffrit de contractions, elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup pour comprendre ce qui se passait. 

"Kreatur." elle appela de suite 

"Oui maîtresse ?" demanda Kreatur en apparaissant immédiatement devant elle 

"Je vais accoucher, il faut que tu préviennes George." elle dit entre deux contractions, il était hors de question qu'elle accouche toute seule


	4. Naissance

Lettie aurait du savoir que Luna serait là, la blonde avait apparemment eu un pressentiment et Neville l'avait suivi, Violette put donc leur confier Teddy tandis que George restait avec elle pour l'accouchement, lui tenant la main et retenant ses propres jurons quand à la douleur qu'il vivait. Il avait décidé de ça en voyant l'expression de sa petite sœur après le premier qui lui avait échappé, pas la peine de la provoquer, surtout qu'elle avait sa baguette et qu'il était sûr qu'elle était capable de bien viser même dans son état. Pour la première fois depuis la ... mort de son jumeau il eut envie de le ramener pour autre chose que simplement le revoir, à la place il l'aurait jeté à Violette qui l'aurait probablement castrer, en attendant George faisait de son mieux pour être là et encourageant, pas la peine de tenter les choses, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire castrer à la place de son jumeau après tout. Surtout qu'il n'était pas du tout responsable du fait qu'elle était enceinte et donc en train d'accoucher.

Lettie avait horriblement mal, elle était en sueur, elle était épuisée mais elle était heureuse, non parce qu'elle était masochiste, mais plutôt parce qu'elle tenait enfin ses enfants dans ses bras. Après quatre heures de contractions et autres, mais elle ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde, ça valait la peine. 

"Ils sont adorables." dit Luna l'instant où elle entra dans la pièce avec Neville, tenant Teddy dans ses bras "Teddy voici tes petits frères." 

"Hey trésor." sourit de suite Lettie à son fils adoptif, qui avait choisi d'avoir les cheveux violets pour le moment, quoiqu'ils devinrent rouges dès qu'il vit sa mère "Merci." elle dit ensuite à Luna

"Ils sont mignons." renchérit Neville avec un sourire 

"Bon arrête de nous faire attendre, comment ils s'appellent ?" demanda George, il avait posé la question tout au long de la grossesse, sans obtenir de réponses, Violette avait gardé cette information pour elle, et pourtant il avait essayé, mais elle n'avait rien dit, son commentaire fit bien sûr sourire Lettie.

"Voici Franz Sirius et Gabriel Fredrick." elle dit en désignant d'abord le bébé sur son côté droit puis le gauche. "Gabriel est l'aîné."

"Franz et Gabriel ?" demanda ému George 

"Je sais qu'il est tradition que les jumeaux de la famille Prewett soient appelés avec des prénoms commençant par F et G." répondit Lettie "Je voulais l'honorer."

"Pourquoi ces noms ?" questionna Neville en touchant doucement le front de Franz

"Quand j'étais enfant, une après midi tante Pétunia regardait Sissi, un film sorti en 1955, racontant une histoire romantique entre Sissi et l'empereur d'Austro-Hongrie François-Joseph, aussi appelé Franz. J'aime bien ces films." répondit simplement Lettie "Je voulais qu'ils aient leurs propres noms, pas le nom d'un de mes parents ou quoique ce soit du genre." 

"Gabriel ?" demanda Luna 

"C'était un prénom que Fred aimait bien, on avait regardé les anges gardiens pour rire, et il avait aimé celui là." répondit George qui souriait tristement "Il serait content que son nom soit ajouté, tu as bien choisi." il l'embrassa sur le front

* * *

S'occuper de trois enfants étaient bien plus difficile que ce que Lettie avait imaginé à la base, Gabriel et Franz n'aimaient pas être hors du champ de vision de l'autre, préférant être portés tous les deux ensemble, tandis que Teddy pleurait quand il perdait le loup en peluche que Luna lui avait offert, et quand elle n'était pas avec lui. C'était bien sûr sans compter les nuits et les couches et tout le reste, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle ferait sans Kreatur. L'elfe était absolument indispensable pour elle, et même si elle ne voulait plus avoir la moindre relation avec Mme Weasley, elle avait un certain respect pour elle et ses sept enfants. Sans Kreatur et la magie, Lettie n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Teddy était plutôt étrange vis à vis des jumeaux, par moment il leur faisait des sourires, et il leur tendait des jouets, bien que Franz et Gabriel étaient encore trop petits pour bien les attraper, et l'instant d'après il faisait des caprices. Elle n'était pas sûr de ce que son aîné comprenait exactement au vu de la situation, néanmoins elle était sûre d'une chose il avait très bien compris que la présence des jumeaux voulait dire moins de temps dans les bras pour lui. Elle faisait de son mieux pour leur donner à tous les trois autant d'affection et d'attention, mais c'était différent de ce à quoi il était habitué, et en plus les jumeaux étant plus jeunes demandaient un peu d'attention encore. Quoique Teddy semblait déterminer à changer ça avec ses déplacements. 

Elle dormait très peu, n'avait presque pas le temps de sortir faire les courses ou de respirer et pourtant elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle avait imaginé, et elle pleurait souvent en pensant à tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu, particulièrement Fred, néanmoins c'était une vie presque normale, sans combat, à part celui d'enfiler des couches à ses garçons, et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour se remettre de tout. 

"Comment vont mes neveux préférés ?" demanda George dès le moment où il entra dans la pièce via la cheminée 

"Tes seuls neveux tu veux dire ?" demanda amusée Lettie qui le regarda s'avancer vers le tapis d'éveil où étaient les enfants, elle était assise à côté d'eux par terre, George venait souvent, tous les deux jours au moins et à chaque fois ils faisaient des grimaces aux enfants. Elle appréhendait le jour où ils allaient commencer à copier leur oncle, ça serait difficile de les gronder vu que George faisait pareil alors qu'il était un adulte.

"Détail, détail." sourit George, ses neveux, les trois, arrivaient toujours à le faire sourire et l'appartement de Lettie était devenu un refuge pour lui, bien plus que l'appartement rempli de souvenir et encore plus que le  _Terrier_. "Quoi de neuf ?" 

"Depuis deux jours ? Ils sourient et ils commencent aussi à tourner la tête pour suivre mes mouvements." elle répondit 

"Préférence au niveau des peluches ?" demanda George curieux, les jumeaux avaient bien sûr reçu tout un tas de peluche pour leur naissance et à presque chaque visite, et bien sûr Neville, Luna et George se battaient un peu pour donner LA peluche qui leur plaisait, c'était devenu un petit concours que Lettie laissait faire en souriant, ça l'amusait un peu de les voir se comporter de la sorte. Auprès du trio la fatigue qu'avait laissé la guerre semblait disparaître, c'était agréable elle en avait conscience, après un cauchemar elle se levait toujours pour aller voir ses fils et leur innocence, leur présence la calmait toujours.

"Pas trop pour le moment, le dragon violet de Luna a du succès par moment mais Gabriel a dormi avec son ours bleu la nuit dernière tandis que Franz a choisi le mouton. Ils se les échangent en réalité, ils font de la magie et ils se les envoient. C'est plutôt mignon, mais c'est aussi lassant." soupira Lettie en bougeant un des mobiles du tapis d'éveil 

"Lassant ?" questionna George 

"Oui, ils ne sont pas de très bons lancers du coup je dois les ramasser." expliqua Lettie

Ils jouèrent ainsi un moment avec les enfants tout en discutant sur différentes inventions pour le magasin, George appréciait beaucoup ses sorties dans le monde moldu en Amérique, ça lui donnait toujours des idées, Violette essayait de sortir au moins une fois par semaine, avec George en général qui la poussait à le faire, il s'assurait qu'elle sortait au moins un peu de l'appartement, et pour une autre raison que les courses. Ils sortaient en général dans le monde moldu, mais ça leur arrivait aussi de faire des voyages dans les zones sorcières, sous déguisement bien sûr, Lettie n'avait pas voulu qu'on sache qu'elle était enceinte, pas plus qu'elle ne souhaitait que les gens harcèlent ses fils à présent qu'ils étaient nés. Elle les protégerait, ils ne feraient pas face à la même chose qu'elle lors de son entrée à Poudlard, ils ne seraient pas les objets de la presse. Ils jouaient donc, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, Lettie se leva s'assurant qu'elle avait sa baguette dans son étui, accroché à son poignet, et après avoir jeté un regard à George, qui acquiesça, assurant qu'il surveillerait les enfants.

"Grand-père, c'est bon de te voir." salua Lettie en voyant Thanatos, c'était lui qui avait dit qu'elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi, comme il n'était pas son père et ne souhaitait pas prendre la place de James Potter, elle n'avait pas de bonne expérience avec son oncle, et comme il était un ancêtre, il avait proposé le terme de Grand Père, ce qu'elle avait accepté, même si c'était un peu étrange d'appeler un homme qui semblait n'avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle, grand père. Néanmoins après plusieurs mois, elle s'était un peu faite à l'idée. Elle faisait juste en sorte de ne pas le dire en public, ça attirait des regards étranges.

"Tu as l'air mieux." sourit Thanatos, au fil des mois il avait observé des changements dans le corps de la sorcière, elle était moins squelettique, et elle semblait plus solide, en meilleure santé, c'était agréable à voir, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que sa descendante soit dans un aussi mauvais état. Les Dursley n'allaient peut être pas payer dans leur vie mais il allait certainement le leur faire payer dans la mort. Les Champs des Châtiments manquaient de nouveaux membres, à part pour Voldemort et les mangemorts bien sûr. Voldemort avait tenté de le fuir, ce qui était une honte pour un de ses descendants premièrement mais la méthode utilisée était pire que tout, il était en train de le payer chèrement, puisqu'il aimait tellement déchirer son âme en petit morceau, Thanatos avait commencé à le faire avec son corps.

"Merci, entre je t'en prie." dit Lettie "George est là."

Thanatos sourit encore plus à la nouvelle, le Dieu de la Mort mettait en général les gens mal à l'aise, il n'y avait que quelques exceptions dans le monde souterrain, néanmoins peu des divinités essayaient vraiment de rire et de plaisanter avec lui. Intimidé par ses pouvoirs ou par son ancienneté, après tout Thanatos était une des divinités primordiales. Il y avait que peu d'exception à cette règle, mais même ces rares exceptions avaient leurs propres occupations, leurs propres amis et ils n'avaient pas forcément beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. La présence de George et de Lettie étaient extrêmement réconfortantes et rafraîchissantes pour lui, même chose avec les trois enfants, Thanatos aimait les enfants, il aimait s'occuper d'eux. Néanmoins il n'avait jamais trouvé une femme avec qui il souhaiterait s'établir pour l'éternité, du coup il n'avait jamais pu élever ses enfants vu qu'ils étaient des demi-dieux à cause des lois mises en places. Il appréciait donc pleinement cette opportunité de s'occuper de Teddy, Franz et Gabriel tout en veillant sur Violette.

"Thany, quelle surprise." sourit George en voyant le dieu 

"Thanatos, je t'en prie." soupira le dieu, quoiqu'il savait que c'était une cause perdue, après tout le rouquin l'appelait ainsi depuis leur seconde rencontre "Bonjour vous trois." il dit ensuite en s'agenouillant à côté des bébés

Lettie ne put empêcher un sourire heureux de naître sur son visage, elle était totalement étrange, un peu folle et absolument inconventionelle mais c'était sa famille et elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.


End file.
